Breathless
by Nightworldlove
Summary: UA - Korrasami week '14 - Day two; Breathless. The day has arrived, both Korra and Asami are nervous and even a little scared, but leave each other breathless in the end.


The second prompt(/entry) for Korrasami week 2014! It's kind of a sequel to one of my writings... Which one? You'll figure out soon enough, after you've read this one! ;D

I hasn't been beta'd yet, but I want to thank _**fullmetalprincess **_in advance, she's amazing and I'm happy to have her as my beta-reader! ;D

* * *

><p>It was still pitch dark outside when Korra woke up, it had probably been the nerves that woke her. But as she turned around, she noticed it was just a full bladder. As quietly as she could, the Avatar got out of bed and tip-toed to the bathroom, not bothering to turn the light on.<p>

While Korra washed her hands, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her lips formed a smile, even though she was barely half awake. Quickly Korra dried her hands and walked back to the bedroom, trying not to wake the other.

"Korra?" Korra smiled, figuring Asami was probably still asleep. It wasn't anything new to the bender; Asami talked in her sleep regularly. Somehow the Avatar found comfort in it, but also thought it was cute. She'd heard Asami tell stories in her sleep when Korra herself couldn't sleep, mostly it were pretty random stories. But every now and then the non-bender would talk about Korra in her sleep, causing Korra to melt internally.

"Yes 'Sami, I'm here," she answered and got back into the bed, snuggling up to the taller woman.

"'Kay," Asami breathed, wrapped her arms around the Avatar and continued to breathe evenly. Korra giggled under her breath and planted a kiss on Asami's shoulder before returning back to sleep.

.

Korra sighed and took Asami's hands gently in her own, dreading this moment that was about to come. Although she knew it wouldn't be for long, it was still enough to make her heart wrench. They'd be separated for the next four hours, both of them had difficulty to let each other go. It was kinda silly, as if the world would end if their hands let go of each other's. Luckily, the people around them knew _exactly_ what the two women were going through right now.

"You'll see each other in a little bit, just keep that in mind," Pema said, showing the two an encouraging smile.

"She's right, you know. We've all been there, so we know that it's hard. But you'll _have_ to say goodbye for now, ladies." Suyin put a hand on both girls' shoulders with a little squeeze.

"Guess it's time," Korra said with a sigh. Asami gently took Korra's chin between her index finger and thumb and made sure she could look the Avatar right in the eyes.

"I'll see you in a few hours, babe," Asami whispered softly before kissing Korra on the lips one last time. Korra's face lit up, lips forming a smile.

"I'll be waiting for you," Korra replied and kissed the palm of Asami's hand before letting go. Pema and Suyin guided Asami out of the room and closed the doors behind them.

.

Korra was left behind with Kya and her mom, Senna. "Well than, let's get to work." Korra sat down and sighed.

"Ready sweetie?" Senna asked her daughter, who was clearly nervous and even a little scared; which was no more than normal. Korra nodded and forced a small smile directed at her mom, at which Kya shook her head.

"Korra, there's no need for that. It is _okay_ to be nervous, no need to play pretend with me and your mom."

"Sorry, I'm just—"

"We know, right Senna?" Senna nodded, confirming this. "Last chance to change your mind, although I can't promise you I'll listen," Kya continued, causing Korra to look at her with raised eyebrows. "Just teasing, kid. It'll look great, _trust_ me."

"I agree with Kya, sweetie. I think it'll look great on you," Senna added and hugged her daughter from behind the chair. Korra looked at her mom's reflection in the mirror and smiled gratefully, then she nodded firmly; the decision had been made. She took a breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm ready."

.

Asami looked out of the window while Pema and Suyin helped her by combing and styling her hair, they were being very gentle and Asami was even able to enjoy it. She was extremely nervous and constantly played with the pendant on her necklace, unable to keep her hands still.

"Asami, dear. You'll have to close your eyes for a bit, so I can do your make-up," Suyin said and Asami nodded, closing her eyes like she was asked to. Her thoughts drifted off to Korra, imagining seeing her again in a few hours. A smile appeared on her lips and her stomach tingled out of excitement, she was looking forward to see how Korra would look. Because she had no idea and she didn't want to know, yet. She'd have to wait and let herself be surprised, but giggled internally as she thought that she'd surprise Korra as well.

"Hey, daydreamer." Asami woke from her daydream and blinked a few times, in order to clear her vision. "Your make-up is done, I suggest we eat something first," Suyin said with a smile and Asami nodded.

"Great idea, Suyin. My stomach is getting noisy," Pema said with a chuckle and accompanied the two women outside the room and towards the kitchen. They were greeted by a few Air Acolytes who were busy with the food, which took quite some time. Luckily for Korra and her family, there were some people from the Water tribes who helped with the food that contained meat.

They were welcomed and greeted excitedly and all had a plate filled with food within mere minutes, Asami only realized how hungry she'd been after she took the first bite.

.

Korra was glad to have some food in her system, she hadn't realized that she had actually been quite hungry. Probably because her mind kept drifting off and wonder what Asami would think when she got to see Korra in a little while, but also what Asami would look like. Although to Korra it didn't really matter; she'd love Asami no matter what the engineer wore or how she looked.

"Earth to Korra!" Kya called, waving a hand in front of Korra's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Korra apologized, slightly embarrassed. Senna chuckled and hugged her, telling her to stand up and actually take a look in the mirror. "But, what if it looks silly?"

"Korra, dear. Would Kya _ever_ make you look silly?" Senna asked, knowing Korra well enough that she'd nod in about two seconds; Korra did indeed nod. "Exactly. Besides, I think it looks amazing on you, it makes you look…—"

"Like a grown woman," Kya added, as Senna couldn't find the right words. Korra's mother nodded in agreement and looked at Korra with pride. "Ready to do this."

"Thanks mom, Kya. You are amazing, thank you for helping me today and being here." Korra smiled and threw her arms around the two elder women's necks. "Now, please help me get dressed?" Her mom and Kya nodded and helped the Avatar as asked.

.

Asami looked down, not ready yet to look in the tall mirror in front of her. The nerves were making it hard for her not to scream, it was getting a bit too much.

"Honey, there is nothing to be afraid or nervous of," Pema soothed and rested a hand on Asami's arm. "You look beautiful and there's no doubt about it that Korra will think the exact same thing."

"Pema's right, dear. Look up and you'll see that there's nothing to fear, you look astonishing." Suyin smiled confidently and gave Asami's hand a little squeeze. This caused the engineer to look up and facing her reflection in the mirror, she gasped as she saw herself. "See?"

Asami kept looking at her reflection, up and down. Confidence grew and made her believe Korra _would_ appreciate the way Asami looked; she was ready to go and face the Avatar. Asami would never be any more ready than she was now.

"Thank you Pema, Suyin. Thank you for— for doing what my mom can't…" Asami swallowed the thickness in her throat and gritted her teeth, not allowing herself to cry already."I'm ready."

.

"Oh Korra, sweetie," Senna sighed, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as she looked at her daughter. Korra coughed, trying to not get emotional as well.

"Mom…"

"Sorry, but you just look so… So gorgeous, my little girl grew up so fast and now look at you!" Senna wiped a tear from her cheek and hugged her daughter. "It warms my heart to see you like this; happy."

"Senna, c'mon. Let's save the tears for later, okay? I think we should go," Kya said, placing a hand on Senna's shoulder. Korra nodded with a smile and swallowed thickly as well. "We'll see you in a little bit, don't take too long," Kya then said to Korra with a wink.

"Will do," Korra replied and hugged both women before they left her alone in the room. That was when the nerves _really_ hit her. She took a deep breath and looked up at the reflection in the mirror, feeling a bit odd; she still had to get used to it.

"Let's go, Korra. Showtime." The Avatar smiled at her reflection before turning around and walking out of the room, no longer scared; just a bit nervous and excited.

.

Korra's lips curled up into a smile as she saw Bolin already waiting for her, arm out for Korra to hook hers through. There was a soft breeze, playing with her hair. It was sunny, especially for this time of the year. Waves were surprisingly calm, washing over the giant rocks on the sand of Yue Bay. Everyone they loved, everyone who _mattered_ to them was there. Korra's parents, Tonraq and Senna. Their friends Mako, Bolin and Bolin's girlfriend Opal. The entire Bei Fong family, including Suyin and Lin, chief of Police. And of course Bumi, Kya and Tenzin with his wife Pema. Their kids Meelo, Ikki, Rohan and Jinora with her boyfriend Kai. Most of the Airbenders and Air acolytes were present as well. Even Korra's cousins Eska and Desna were there, looking as cheerful and entertained as ever.

The Avatar smiled at seeing all the familiar faces and straightened her back, then walked to her friend who was waiting for her. Bolin smiled at her brightly as she hooked her arm through his and let him guide her down the aisle.

"Psst," he whispered through his teeth. "You look amazing, Korra." Bolin winked at his friend encouragingly.

"Thanks Bo, you look pretty handsome yourself," Korra replied in a whisper and winked back at her friend, who smiled gratefully in response. "Promise to catch me if I pass out?" The earthbender looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Just to be sure," Korra explained herself.

"You know you don't have to ask, I will, although I won't need to. You'll do fine," Bolin reassured. They reached the small stairs and walked up to stand on their assigned spots, Korra took a deep breath and looked at the doors, waiting for them to open.

.

Asami took a few deep breaths, exhaling through her lips. There was no need to be nervous and the engineer tried to calm herself down by repeating that thought over and over in her head. It was time for her to step outside and the doors opened slowly, illuminating her with sunlight. People stood up and turned their heads, watching her. But all Asami could look at was Korra, standing at the end of the aisle; waiting for her. As Asami saw her fiancée's face, she gasped in surprise; noticing Korra's hair had been cut short, up to just below her jaws.

A bright smile appeared, Asami thought it looked amazing on Korra. She sucked in another breath as Asami looked at Korra, dressed in an almost white suit. It caused Asami's heart to beat rapidly in her chest and making her walk down the aisle a little faster now.

.

Korra sucked in a breath as the doors opened and Asami walked out, even more beautiful than Korra had dared to imagine. A strapless, heart shaped neckline, dress that reached all the way to the floor. Not exactly white, but the light pink glow was very subtle. Korra forgot how to breathe for a moment as she took in the sight of her wife-to-be, thanking the spirits internally. With every step Asami took, Korra's heart fluttered with love and adoration. Asami's black wavy curls were pulled back a little by a simple but pretty hairpin, shaped like a tiara. The engineer's green eyes were accentuated by soft purple eye-shadow, her lips colored the usual deep red and causing them to look a bit fuller.

The Avatar exhaled slowly, unable to look away from Asami, _unwilling_ to look away from her fiancée. An emotional and admiring smile appeared as Asami reached the small stairs and Korra helped her up, fighting back tears of sheer happiness when they stood face-to-face. They looked into each other's eyes and forgot about the people around them for a few moments.

"Ladies?" Tenzin prompted, softly clearing his throat to catch their attention. Both of them turned their heads and looked at the Airbending master.

"Oh, sorry Tenzin…" Korra muttered, cheeks flustered. People chuckled, there hung a pleasant, relaxed atmosphere in the air. Asami giggled and winked at Korra, squeezing the Avatar's hands with her own.

"We are all here gathered to witness the commitment of these two women in marriage, Avatar Korra and Asami Sato. We ask from everyone in their presence today to show their support and acceptance or hold your peace, although I doubt anyone present finds trouble in acknowledging the love between these two women," Tenzin started, pausing in order to allow people to speak up. As nobody protested, Tenzin nodded and continued.

"Korra, you may speak out your vow to Asami Sato, your wife-to-be," the Airbending master finally said after a short speech that was part of the ritual. Korra smiled and turned to face Asami, who stood before her.

.

"Asami, I vow to you that I will do everything in my power and ability to make you happy, protect you, care for you and love you with my entire heart and soul. I will endure the make-overs you enjoy so much practicing on me, try not to wreck any cars of yours and tell you every day how beautiful and incredible I think you are." Asami chuckled, wiping a pair of tears from her cheek with a tissue, moved by Korra's words. "Also, I promise to make love only to you, as I can't imagine wanting to share that intimacy with anyone other than you. Because you mean more to me than I ever figured possible, you stole my heart and I only want _you_ to have it. We've overcome so many obstacles, that I believe we could face _anything_ and overcome _any_ possible obstacle. We probably _will _have arguments, even fights; but believe that we will always sort it out in the end. Asami, I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and to call you my wife." Korra took the tissue Bolin handed her, nodding at him gratefully and noticing he had tears in his eyes as well. The dork.

"Korra, I vow to you that I will do everything in my power and ability to make you happy, protect you, care for you and love you with my entire heart and soul. I will laugh at your stupid jokes, try not to get mad at you if you _do_ wreck any cars of mine and tell you every day how gorgeous and amazing you are." Korra snickered, liking how Asami brought back the subject of wrecked cars. "I too promise that you will be the only one I will make love with, because I don't want to share that with _anyone _but you. I don't even know where to start on how much you mean to me, you made me fall in love with you without even trying. And to this day on I am extremely grateful to have you in my life; I can't imagine it without you anymore. Even if we do argue and fight, I will always be honest with you; whether you like it or not—" this caused most of the people to laugh, but Korra knew Asami was dead serious. "I will support you no matter what, even if I disagree; I will support your choices and decisions and be there for you to give you advice or my opinion. I love you and can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and to call you my wife." Asami dabbed away all the tears carefully, trying not to smear her eyeliner all over her face.

"I hereby pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss to seal the bond between you and your love for each other," Tenzin spoke and took a step backwards. Both Korra and Asami leaned forward, bringing their faces closer until their lips touched, melting into a lengthy, loving kiss. Korra snickered and decided not to hold back, letting her tongue part Asami's lips and let their tongues meet.

Everyone rose and applauded as the two kissed, some even cheered and a few whistled excitedly. As the wives broke their kiss, they both smiled brightly; still a little breathless. Their eyes shimmered and showed nothing else but love for each other, feeling the happiest women in the world right now.


End file.
